1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for transmitting and receiving data, and a recording medium for executing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transmitting data over a network, data may be lost depending on a network status. Specifically, in real time streaming transmission, data loss may be a direct cause of image quality reduction. In order to prevent the image quality reduction due to data loss, a packet retransmission method, which retransmits lost packets, is used.
In the related art, when a packet is retransmitted, a time delay occurs due to time elapsed during requesting and retransmitting a lost packet. Therefore, conventional packet transmission methods may not be effective for improving image quality in real time streaming transmission.